


What Are You Doing Greg?

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, G. House & A. Cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Truth or Dare Series</i>
<br/><i> Kate Webb</i>
<br/><i> Rated: Caution</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Greg?

**Author's Note:**

> _Truth or Dare Series_   
> _Kate Webb_   
> _Rated: Caution_

_Truth or Dare Series_   
_Kate Webb_   
_Rated: Caution_

 _ **Disclaimer:** House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and the rest of the House MD characters don't belong to me, no matter how much I beg, but that's what fan fiction's all about isn't it?_

 _ **Author's notes:** Just a stray idea that hit me one day, blame it on one of my stories in The Bill category on (Office work is the one I'm referring to if anyone's interested.) This is my first House MD story so please be kind. Also being from the UK I'm a bit behind on the episodes. Each story is the whole situation from the view of one of the characters._

 _This series was inspired a series of stories on Vicodin for the Soul, known as, 'Caught with a Hand in the Cookie Jar'. They are about House and Cameron, being caught up to no good in the lab, by various members of PPTH staff., it's rated NC-17 for obvious reasons but is well worth a read if your over 18._

 ** _What Are You Doing Greg?_**  
(Stacy's Point of View)

It's early of a Monday morning and I am stalking round the hospital to see who is about at this hour. As I walk past the conference room I notice people moving about inside. 'That's Odd' I think, 'Greg's never in on time and the others are down in the lab, well two of them are, I dunno where the girl is, but she can't be far away, she's never late, I've noticed.'

I take a step closer and look closely, what I see makes me ask myself if I'm dreaming. There is the missing girl fiddling with the coffee maker, hardly surprising in itself, but I didn't expect to see her passionately kissing House, the Greg House, My Greg House.

I rub a weary hand across my face before looking again. No I'm definitely not dreaming. They are still kissing like a couple of love struck teenagers; it's enough to make anybody sick.

I walk away, sickened by the sight and return to my office deep in thought.

Its a few hours later before the image enters my mind again. Why on earth would Greg be kissing that girl and in plain view of everyone at that? I guess I'll never know but it certainly begs the question, how long have they been together and how come I never noticed it before?

I'm not dumb; I've heard the rumours circulating about them but… I guess I never really believed them, I mean I know Greg, I know what he's like, we lived together for 5 years for God's sake, so why did I not see this coming? I don't think anyone else knows about this, at least not yet, but I'm not going to say anything, after all, it's none of my business what they get up to I guess.

The End


End file.
